


rainstorms

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Poetry, intended lowercase, names aren't explicitly stated but characters are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about wind and the sudden changes in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainstorms

 

the wind blew

hard

the day i met you

it was a simpler time

whoever was the strongest of us

won

and the weak

bathed in the desire to go back

into the fire

 

the red and orange mingled with

the gold of

your passion

everyone could see them

in your eyes

i saw it the most

i began to appreciate

the way you looked like fall

but acted like summer

 

my adoration

came like a bowling ball

into the toothpicks

left of my resolve

so fast, like your hand

slapping against rubber

so unexpected but

at the same time

so freeing

 

i asked myself

‘is this how it

feels to fall in love with

a bird?’

such a free creature

unrelenting and beautiful

blowing away the inhibitions

you smiled at me

positioned to fly

and answered the question for me

 

your hands learned to

move

with mine

the process feeling so

simple

like we had known the way

through the clouds

all our life

your hair was fluttering

in my face

and your lips

curved

against mine

 

perhaps that was why

when you fell to

the rocky path

pushed by fate

perhaps that was why

i knelt down

and rained on the ground

a windless storm

**Author's Note:**

> Poems are neat


End file.
